Supernaturally Twilight
by Panda Slippers
Summary: Twilight drabble series, inspired by quotes from the TV show Supernatural.
1. Chapter 1: Overcompensating

So I was rifling through the documents on my computer, when I came upon my favorite quotes from the CW show, Supernatural. I was re-reading them, laughing to myself, when Twilight fanfic drabbles started running through my head. Naturally, they continued to pummel me until I sat down and started to write.

I'm not sure how many there will be; it depends on how long they continue to inspire me. But all the drabbles will be inspired, and include, a quote from Supernatural. If you've never seen the show, I suggest you change your evil, ignorant ways and watch it. It's beyond amazing; and the gorgeous man candy doesn't hurt it at all.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Twilight or Supernatural. If I did, I would make Jasper and Sam hook up, and enjoy the hot man on hot man action. ; )

* * *

Chapter 1: Overcompensating

_**Dean:**__ Of course, the most troubling question is, why do these people assume we're gay?__  
__**Sam:**__ Well you are kind of butch – they probably think you're overcompensating_

_-Season 2: Playthings_

"Of course the town is very accepting of people of all races, religions, and….sexual orientations." The realtor looked at the two handsome men with a welcoming smile.

The two men look at each other, before the tall blond responded. "Right. Well, that's good to know. Thank you."

"I'll just give you to some time to talk. I'll be right outside if you need me!" With that the perky redhead turned on her three inch black peep-toe pumps – a little bit of a strange site to see during the day in such a small town – and walked outside.

The blond shook his head in amusement. "That's the third one today. Well, what do you think of the place?"

"I don't even know why Esme is making us do this. Shouldn't this be her job – or one of the girl's?" the burly man questioned.

"Emmett, you know it's their annual spa week. The better question is why we have to go house searching now."

"I don't Jas, but this is ridiculous. Of course, the most troubling question is, why do these people assume we're gay?"

"Well, you are kind of butch – they probably think you're overcompensating for something," Jasper replied with a chuckle.

"I'm not butch! I'm …manly and muscular…and, aw hell, I guess I might be a little butch. But in a very manly way! At least I'm the guy in the relationship!" Emmett's voice took on a haughty and teasing tone.

"What? Why would you be the guy? Overcompensating, remember?!" Jasper couldn't believe he was having this conversation with his brother.

"Are you kidding? Look at you! Long, silky blond locks. Pretty face. Smooth, graceful movements. Totally the girl!"

Jasper looked at Emmett slightly incredulous. "I'm a little concerned that you see me that way." He paused for a moment before continuing, batting his eyes, "You really think my hair is silky?"

"Shut up, dude. At least we'd be a hot gay couple!" Emmett's voice was totally serious, which, once more, worried Jasper.

"What makes you think I would go for you?" Jasper shot back.

"Aw, come on. I'm way too loveable for you to resist my charms!"

The redhead walked in a moment later, to the site of the burly man bending the blond back in a passionate embrace. She sighed to herself and though, _all the good ones are gay._

* * *

So, how was it? I know Jasper and Emmett might be out of character, but that's the beauty of fanfiction right? Let me know what you think, and if I get good responses I'll continue the drabble series.

Love!

P.S.


	2. Chapter 2: I'll Never Leave You

Sorry it's taken me so long to update – I've been busy out the window! I'm updating in celebration of new upcoming episodes of Supernatural! Wee!!

For those who don't watch Supernatural, Dean drives a '67Impalla which has been nick-named the "Metalicar" by fans. Dean is completely and utterly in love with his car – which reminds me a lot of Edward's love of his Volvo. This drabble has two quotes, both regarding Dean and his baby.

Obviously this differs a lot from the end of New Moon. We're working on the assumption that Bella does not go straight from the airport to her house.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Twilight or Supernatural. If I did, I would make Jasper and Sam hook up, and enjoy the hot man on hot man action. ; )

* * *

Chapter 2: I'll Never Leave You

_**Dean**__ (talking to his car): I'm sorry baby. I'll never leave you again._

_ ~Season 2: Simon Said_

_(__Dean is overjoyed to have his Impala back)_

_**Sam**__: Look, if you two need time alone, just say so. _

_**Dean**__** (**__to the Impala):__ Don't listen to him, baby. He doesn't understand us. _

_ ~Season 2: Bloodlust_

It had been a long flight back from the Volterra. Bella stubbornly refused to sleep, afraid that Edward being back was a dream, and when she would wake up, Edward would be gone. Eventually Alice slipped a few Ambien into her dinner. During the flight, Edward was caught up on all the changes that had occurred since he had left. Alice described the hysteria that family had felt when they had heard about Alice's vision, and her and Bella's subsequent trip to Italy.

Edward was beyond words. The idea that Bella would go to such lengths to save him, even when she thought that he never loved her, was astounding. Although he knew it was impossible, he felt his heart skip a beat in its nonexistent rhythm, and his body warmed as a wave of love for the small girl in his arms crashed over him. This small human girl, whom he had brought nothing but trouble to, risked her life in order to possibly save his. He had crushed her (intending it to be for her own good), and Edward was just beginning to understand just how bad her heartbreak might have been. Edward was not keen to let Bella out of his arms, but her desperation in clinging to him, and assuring herself that he might just really be there with her was tearing him apart. He had hurt her, left her, told her he didn't want her, but despite this, she flew halfway across the world and took on the most powerful vampire coven on the planet to save him. Why this incredible woman wanted him, Edward would never begin to understand, but he knew without a doubt that he could not survive without her ever again. The past months had barely been survival; his drive to find and destroy Victoria his only reason for existing. He was selfish, yes, but she was choosing him and he was going to do everything in his power to work at being worthy of the choice.

Walking into the airport in Port Angeles, Edward was granted the sight of his entire family eagerly awaiting their arrival. Jasper and Alice quickly reunited – probably too quickly for human speed, but he wouldn't begrudge them their homecoming. Esme quickly snatched up Edward in a ferocious hug, berating him for leaving and welcoming him back, before he was passed onto Carlisle. The rounds were made and Edward felt incredibly joyous to be back with his family, with his Bella by his side, on again.

The drive home – _home_ – flew by, and the familiar scenes were welcomed images to his extraordinary eyes. Familiar voices started to drift back into his head. But best of all, his favorite heartbeat in the world beat against his body as Bella lay curled against his chest.

Once back home, Edward gently shook Bella awake. He took her hand as he turned towards the house, aiming to lead her up to his bedroom and stay with her as she slept, only to be distracted by a delicious sight outside the house.

His Volvo. His baby. _Sophia_.

The sight of his most beloved possession – even more so than his Aston Martin, fool boy that he was – made him drop Bella's hand abruptly. Edward rushed to the car's side, and began reverently stroking the shiny surface. Quickly he ran around that car, minutely inspecting for damages. There were none. Edward once again crouched in front of his adored vehicle, and resumed stoking the hood. "I'm sorry baby," Edward whispered. "I'll never leave you again!"

Bella and the Cullens stood watching this display with a mixture of shock, confusion, and exasperation.

Bella, more than a little affronted that she had been left for a car, cleared her throat. "Look, if you two need some time alone, just say so."

Edward's slightly creepy stoking did not falter. "Don't listen to her, baby. She just doesn't understand us."

Annoyed, tired, and, well, more than a little pissed off, Bella stormed towards the house mumbling to herself. "Oooohhhh suuuuuure. Love that car. The car will keep you warm at night. I'd like to see the car get on a freakin' flight to Italy, run through a crowd of people and save your pale ass…."

* * *

Yes. I named the Volvo Sophia. There is no way Edward has not named his car, and Sophia seemed to fit! Lol.

Hope you enjoyed!

I have vague plans of updating this again soon, so keep on the lookout or add me/this to alerts. And while you're adding this to alerts….review, please! It makes me do a happy dance.

P.S.


	3. Chapter 3: A Tasting of Jasper

Jasper is my favorite of the Twilight men, and as I was reread through Supernatural quotes, I kept finding a lot that I could picture with Jasper. Most of them were just really short scenes – shorter than even a drabble – so I decided to combine a couple in one chapter, to make up for the lack of length.

Jasper is such an underused character, so I hope you enjoy these brief moments of the delicious Texan, for all those (who, like me) need a little Jasper fix ever now and then. ;)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight. If I did then Emmett and Dean would have the most epic prank war ever.

* * *

Chapter 3: A Tasting of Jasper

_**Dean**__: You're not gonna try to kill me, are you? _

_**Sam**__: No. _

_**Dean**__: Good. 'Cause that would be awkward._

_~Season 1, Asylum _

It had been a week since the incident in Italy. A week since Edward had come back to Forks. And in that time, Bella and Edward were, understandably, rarely apart. They usually kept to their meadow or Edward's room. They also had a tendency to haunt the piano, where Edward would play Bella's lullaby. (Which, ok, might be endearing to them, and a lovely piece of music, but it was starting to annoy the rest of the house. I mean, just how many times can you listen to the same song in so short a period of time? They were vampires, for Christ sake! They had _perfect memories_. No need to hear it this often! …Not that they would say anything to the happily reunited couple, of course.)

It eventually came the time where Edward had to feed. Naturally, he was loath to leave her, and she was destitute to be divided from him, even for so brief a time. Emmett and Carlisle decided to keep Edward company, since they were feeling a bit peckish. After a dramatic parting scene, Edward was off with the boys to go hunting, and Bella was left at the mansion to await his arrival. Alice, Esme and Jasper stayed with Bella to help entertain her so the time would go by quicker.

Bella decided to turn on the tv for mindless amusement. Alice sat at her feet, and Esme sat in the love seat to the left. Jasper stood there awkwardly for a few moments before catching Bella's questioning eye.

Bella quirked an eyebrow and asked Jasper, "You're not going to try to kill me, are you?"

Jasper, if possible would have flushed in embarrassment at this comment. As it was he ran a hand through his blond locks and gave a sheepish, "no."

Bella turned back to the tv and replied with a smirk. "Good. 'Cause that would be awkward."

* * *

_[The boys knock on Ash's door. Eventually, he answers it – stark naked. The guys look stricken and desperately try to keep their eyes as high as possible.]__  
__**Sam:**__ Ash, we need your help.__  
__**Ash:**__ Well, hell then. I guess I need my pants._

_~Season 2, Simon Says_

Carlisle was frustrated. He was annoyed. He was…other similar adjectives. Carlisle knew who he could go to for help with his project, but it was Tuesday, and it was 8:46. That meant that his possible helper was unavailable – technically – for another 14 minutes. Every third Tuesday of the month, between 7pm and 9pm, it was requested that he was left alone, undisturbed, so he could relax. With what he had to go through on a daily basis, it was understandable. Carlisle tried to respect his family members' desire for privacy.

Carlisle sighed.

Carlisle paced.

Carlisle sifted and fidgeted.

He took another look at his watch. 8:50. Indulging in his rarely impatient behavior, Carlisle decided that 10 minutes was nothing, and that he wouldn't mind being disturbed. He walked upstairs to his room, and knocked on the door.

Nothing.

Carlisle knocks on the door for a second time. Eventually, Jasper answers the calling. Naked. Stark naked. No clothing whatsoever. Carlisle is completely taken aback by the seemingly random and pointless nudity (since he knows Alice is currently downstairs looking through fashion magazines with Rose). Caught off guard, Carlisle does his best to keep his eyes as high as possible and to act as unaffected as he can.

"Jasper, I need your help." Carlisle is proud to have completed the full sentence without a tremble or odd tone to his voice.

Jasper, with a slight sigh nods his head. "Well, hell then," he drawled. "I guess I need my pants."

* * *

Totally random I know! That scene in Simon Says is one of my favorite in the series. It's so funny! If you haven't seen it, I would youtube it.

I hope you enjoyed your brief foray into Jasper-land! He is sure to continue to make more appearances in the drabble series, that I will try harder to update.

If you enjoyed, please let me know by that little button down there. It only takes 5 seconds to review, but it gives me 5 days of happiness! No. Really. Reviews make me awkwardly happy.

P.S.


End file.
